


Flaco's Rules (Flaco x f! virgin reader)

by marybethsjournal



Series: Flaco's novia [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marybethsjournal/pseuds/marybethsjournal
Summary: You come back from a long journey without telling Flaco and he teaches you a lesson.
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Series: Flaco's novia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Flaco's Rules (Flaco x f! virgin reader)

It had been about a year since you and your brother had unofficially joined the Del Lobos. That was quite a long time to y’all, seeing as the two of you didn’t like to commit to other people, y’all had always rode alone. It wasn’t so hard to be an affiliate of the gang, however. You and Billy could go wherever you pleased and not communicate with the gang for weeks on end, as long as you brought money back to the gang and spoke to Flaco when you returned to the Grizzlies. The two of you weren’t exactly the typical Del Lobos affiliates, but you were quick and accurate with a gun and had never snitched before, so Flaco welcomed you and Billy into the gang rather kindly.  
This time, you and Billy had been gone for at least a month. You hadn’t intended on staying out that long, but a heist led you to France and it had taken forever to travel there. Upon your return, Flaco demanded to speak to you and Billy. Flaco always wanted to hear from you after your trips but when the Del Lobos told you that Flaco needed to speak to you, they passed along that he was much more tense, almost angry, than usual. Not much scared you in this cruel world, but an angry Flaco did.  
You and Billy immediately set off to speak to Flaco in his cabin. It was a very short walk from the rest of the cabins, but the fear in the pit of your stomach made you walk much slower than normal. Billy seemed to have the same feeling.  
“What do you think he’s going to say?” Billy asked you.  
“He’s probably mad we stayed out this long? What else does he have to talk about? Surely he’s not calling us in to have tea, Billy.” you replied with a shakiness in your voice.  
This apparently made your brother quite angry. His face went from fearful to enraged in half a second.  
“He doesn’t control us. He can’t tell us what to do. We will never be his workmen. We forge our own path.”  
“I agree, but we accepted his offer of protection in the Grizzlies and he expects us to follow his rules, I suppose. Just try not to make a scene. I know how you are.”  
“Fuck you, I’ll make a Hell of a scene. Just watch.”  
“Billy, stop”  
It was too late. The two of you had reached the door to Flaco’s cabin and instead of listening to you, your twin had bust through the door without warning. He always had been hellbent on destroying authority.  
“Mr Hernandez, we do not have to answer to you! You think you are better than us but old man, you are far past your prime. In fact, my sister and I have racked up bigger bounties than you already. This superiority complex has to stop or else you will find a bullet between your eyes.” Billy word vomited at Flaco.  
You had looked at Billy in confusion the moment he started talking. Superiority complex? Bullet between his eyes? What was this man talking about? Flaco eyes grew dark at the rude words and you cowered in fear, planning on what to do if Flaco tried to kill him.  
To your surprise, Flaco began laughing. “Oh, the little boy think he can talk big to Flaco? He think he can scare me, huh? Puffing out your chest, thinking he is a man. You are pathetic. Leave before I shoot you, I will talk with the girl. She is more reasonable than you.”  
Billy scoffed. “Who do you think you’re talking to, old man?”  
“Billy, go. You have disrespected him.” you said softly.  
Billy huffed and puffed but he still ended up leaving.  
“Now, what do you want, Flaco?” You asked. Your brother insisted on calling him Mr. Hernandez as a way of “keeping his distance”, whatever that meant, But you, well you had a sort of friendship with Flaco. You definitely had a soft spot for him. You didn’t feel anything but disdain for most men, but you liked Flaco. Maybe more than you would like to admit.  
“You were gone for a long time.” he informed you, like you didn’t already know.  
“I know, we didn’t mean to.We made our way to France for an art heist and we sure made you a lot of money. Would-”  
“I was worried,” Flaco said softly, cutting you off. “I do not care about the money. Your cabron brother is right. You have big bounties on your head.”  
You laughed lightly, not showing that you were taking his care for you to heart.  
“We can take care of ourselves. Been taking care of ourselves for well over a decade, since we were very little.” you told him, looking at your shoes. You didn’t like to open up to people  
“You will have to tell me about that someday. When you are ready. Anyway, don’t care much for the jackass. But you, I care for you. How did your trip go?”  
“Fine, made out with a lot of money. Billy’s cockiness got us a bounty over there. That’s a first for us, being wanted in multiple countries.”  
“Sounds like him.” Flaco chuckled warmly.  
“It was good besides that. Ate a lot of the native foods and saw beautiful buildings. I liked it there.”  
“Did you find a French lover? That is what they’re known for, eh? Love?”  
You laughed at him. “I think that is just a stereotype. I was too busy anyhow.”  
“Too busy for love? You have a lot to learn, but you are young and Flaco is old, so it makes sense you are not as wise. Surely you had boys following you around, though? You are very beautiful.”  
“I guess so.” you responded awkwardly. Truthfully, several men had followed you around during your time there, yelling things at you that you were glad you couldn’t understand. You assumed they were lewd. It all made you so uncomfortable.  
Flaco sensed something was wrong and, not knowing how to comfort you, changed the subject, although not one you particularly wanted to talk about either.  
“You did disobey your part of the deal, though. You understand that, yes?”  
“The deal?” You asked. You had no idea what he was talking about.  
“The deal we made when you joined Del Lobos. When we gave you our protection.”  
Oh, that. You didn’t remember there being any specified deal, much less that you couldn’t leave for an extended amount of time, but Flaco looked angry so you decided not to question him further.  
“Oh yes, I do. I’m sorry we broke the rules, Flaco.”  
“Do not call me that right now. We are not friends. I am your boss. You address me as such. This is a serious thing you have gone and done.”  
“I’m sorry, sir?” the term felt foreign on your tongue. You didn’t answer to anybody like this.  
“Yes yes. Good. You two need to learn. Your brother, I’m afraid, I can not reprimand because he will make me angry and I will kill him. Poof, no more Billy. But you, I think I can handle you.”  
Handle you? What was that supposed to mean?  
“I’m not sure I understand. I really am sorry.”  
“Sorry is not good enough. I have leniency because you are young and stupid. Any of my men who would do what you did? I shoot them. But you are grown, yes? Old enough to know better?”  
You and your brother didn’t explicitly tell people your age for security reasons, so it was a valid question on his part. You were pretty young and you looked it.  
“Yes, of course. I wouldn’t be so friendly with you if I was just a kid. That wouldn’t be exactly safe.” You tried to laugh but Flaco’s eyes were narrow and so unkind in that moment that you decided against it.  
“Good, then you won’t have a problem taking your punishment.” He smiled wickedly.  
“What punishment,?” you asked. Flaco furrowed his eyebrows. “sir?” you added.  
He smiled once again, but didn’t let his stern exterior go. He sat down on his cot.  
“Lay here.” he patted his lap.  
“Oh I don’t think so” you backed yourself into his door. Flaco stayed where he was and looked at you patiently. He wasn’t stopping you from leaving. This was entirely up to you. The two of you stared at each other for a few moments. You could feel the immense tension between you and Flaco. Finally, you walked over and bent over his knee.  
“Fine. I guess this makes sense. I did break the rules.” You were mostly reasoning with yourself, not Flaco.  
“No, chica. Pull up your dress. You can leave your drawers on.” The request probably should have offended you, but you felt heat in your core at the thought. You tried not to show this on your face, however, and pulled your dress up before laying back down on Flaco’s lap.  
“Such a good listener, you are. Wish you would have listened to my rules the first time.” his hand rubbed your ass through your bloomers before striking it abruptly. You yelped in surprise. What was more surprising was that it felt good. You’d never been spanked before, this was all new to you.  
“Flaco-” you started.  
“Shhh” he brought his hand down again, hard. If he kept spanking you this hard, your ass would be stinging for days.  
Yet he didn’t relent. He spanked you seven or eight times, each one harder than the one before. Despite your best efforts, you involuntarily started to let out strangled moans. You cursed yourself after each one. You were in trouble with Flaco, not having sex with him.  
Flaco finally stopped and you assumed he was done. However, when you got up, Flaco pulled you back down by your hair. Ugh, why did that feel good too?  
“You are not learning your lesson.” Flaco hissed, obviously frustrated, but at the same time it didn’t quite feel like he was frustrated with you.  
“No I promise, Flaco.” he smacked your ass once more. “Sorry, sir.”  
“I need you to pull your bloomers down.” he told you sternly.  
“What? No.” You may be an outlaw, but you were still a lady.  
He grabbed you by the chin and forced you to look at him.  
“Y/n, I’m not gonna make you but-” you nodded at him, signifying that you were okay with it. You never thought you’d be doing this but for some reason, you trusted Flaco. Besides, you secretly wanted him to keep going.  
Flaco was visibly confused as to why you had nodded but had made no move to pull down your bloomers. After a few moments, he took the hint and pulled them down himself. You immediately clenched your thighs together, praying that he couldn’t see how wet you were. That however, was a massive failure.  
“I think you need to explain something, mi novia.” he said, in the meantime giving you two hard slaps on the ass.  
“I don’t know what that means, sorry sir.”  
“It means my girl.” he told you in a soft, husky voice.  
You shivered at the words. You wanted to be his girl. You wanted it badly. And he seemed to be on the same page as you. He hadn’t done this because you did something wrong and he felt it strongly needed to be corrected. No, he wanted you just as badly as you wanted him.  
“I- well I liked it when you spanked me. I didn’t know I would, I’ve never been spanked before.”  
“You’re inexperienced, huh?” Flaco asked, moving his hands from your ass to feel the wetness between your folds.  
“Flaco!” you gasped.  
“And expressive. I like that.”  
“I’m just, oh! I haven’t done any of this before.”  
Flaco pulled his hand back abruptly. He was silent and you, sure that you had done something wrong, sat up and looked up at him.  
“You aren’t a virgin, are you?” he asked in disbelief.  
“Ummm, yeah I am. I’m sorry, I suppose.” you got up from his lap and picked your bloomers off the floor, absolutely mortified.  
“Wait, mi angel.” Flaco grabbed your arm. “It’s not a bad thing, not at all. I was surprised, is all. You’re a rough and tumble girl.” he laughed, but it was clear there was meaning behind his words. “Come back here, let ol’ Flaco make you feel good.”  
You smiled and laid over him again, this time both of your intentions being clear.  
“How about you sit on my lap while I help you? So I can see your face? That should be sufficient payment for the pleasure I will give you, yes.”  
You would have jumped over the moon if Flaco had asked you to at that moment, so of course you did what he said and sat in his lap with your legs spread.  
You never thought you’d be here, Flaco fucking you with his fingers in his cold cabin (although you felt anything but cold at the moment). You had dreamed of it, sure, but this was real life. You had never considered that Flaco had been attracted to you, but now as you felt his dick strain against his pants, there was no denying it.  
Flaco fingered you at different paces depending on what he felt you needed based on your expressions. The higher and more frequent your moans came, the faster he went. When he felt it was becoming too much for you, he slowed down a bit, never losing his rhythm. He didn’t want to overstimulate you, at least this time. Flaco was good at this, surely very experienced, but you tried not to think about that. You focused on the feeling in the pit of your stomach and Flaco’s eyes, which were looking directly into yours. It was a bit intense, but it only added to the experience for you. He seemed to love it, biting down on his lip when you moaned particularly loud. At this point, his fingers were completely slick and you were fucking yourself back and forth on his fingers. The heat in your core was getting more intense and you were becoming desperate. You begged over and over for him to fuck you but he refused.  
“No, angel, that is too fast. I have to come up with a way for it to be special.” More special than this? You wanted to protest but he kept fingering you the whole time, bringing you closer to your orgasm the whole time, and you couldn’t find it within yourself to argue back. Besides, a promise to get with Flaco again another time wasn’t so bad.  
It didn’t take much longer for you to come undone. Between feeling Flaco’s dick strain against you through his pants and the swift rhythm of his fingers, it wasn’t longer before you threw your head back, moaning his name, and came onto his fingers. He smirked at the scene and kissed you quickly before removing his fingers.  
“You were so good mi novia,” Flaco praised you, before adding, “Now put your clothes back on before you catch a cold. You need to stay warm.”  
“We can- we’re gonna do this, again, right?” you asked Flaco after you put your skirt and underwear back on and started to walk out the door into the cold.  
“Like I could go through this life without having you again. Silly girl.” Flaco told you before picking up a piece of wood off his table and starting to whittle as if nothing had happened.


End file.
